


The Venom Halloween Special

by Benefit_Flubbercrack



Series: The ‘We Are Venom’ Show [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blushing, Blushing baby Eddie, Bottom Eddie Brock, Candy, Crime Fighting, Curious symbiote, Eddie and Venom are a Halloween costume, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy halloween, Other, Pet Names, Smut, Symbiotic Relationship, Teratophilia, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trick or Treating, Xenophilia, Young at heart, have mercy on me, hehe, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benefit_Flubbercrack/pseuds/Benefit_Flubbercrack
Summary: Read the title.///•|• Eddie and Venom have a fun-filled first Halloween together with a happy ending. •|•(Happy Halloween everybody!! :3. Stay spoopy ;).)





	1. Chapter 1

_**Eddie?** _

“Yeah?”

_**What’s Halloween? You said you are excited because Halloween is tomorrow...What is it?** _

The reporter smiled and said “Well...Halloween is a special time of year, V. Just like Thanksgiving and Christmas.”

Eddie could tell that the symbiote didn’t know what those holidays were either, so he added “I’ll explain those later. Halloween started out as an ancient Celtic festival, originally called Samhain. And Samhain was a festival that marked the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter.”

Eddie popped a fun size Milky Way bar into his mouth, chewing carefully. “And supposedly, it also meant that the barrier between the world of the living and the world of the dead was at it’s thinnest, and spirits would roam the earth. And it was also rumored to involve a lot of dark shit like human sacrifices, blood orgies, and other stuff I don’t wanna think about.”

**_It sounds like a lot of fun._ **

The reporter chuckled before unwrapping another one. It’s a good thing he and Venom love chocolate, and they’ll be eating plenty of it tomorrow. “Not really. But sorry V, if they did that back then, the definitely don’t do that anymore now.”

**_Some still might._ **

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t want to meet those people.”

**_We’ll bite their heads off if we do._ **

Eddie smiled. “I know, darling. Anyway, Halloween has changed a lot since then. People used to wear costumes to blend in amongst the spirits, now we wear them for either just fun or for trick-or-treating.”

**_Trick-or-treating?_ **

“Yeah. It’s mainly for little kids, but some teenagers and adults still do it. You’re never too old to dress up and get free candy. All you do is go to different houses, stand there and when they open the door, say ‘trick-or-treat’ and they’ll give you candy.”

**_Will we do any trick-or-treating, Eddie?_ **

“Of course! It’s your first Halloween, babe. I don’t want you to miss it and wait another year for it, it’ll be fun. For the rest of tonight, we’ll watch scary movies, eat, but tomorrow will be the real fun. I got the whole day planned out.”

**_You do?_ **

“Yeah. I think some places will be giving out candy during the day, cause trick-or-treating happens at night, so we’ll try to do that. If not, we can wait until it’s night time. We’ll go out into the city, find some bad guys, maybe bite some heads off. Then we’ll come home and watch more scary movies and eat our candy. That sound good?”

The symbiote stirred inside him, excited about biting heads off, and the reporter smiled.

**_Yes. What will we be dressing up as?_ **

“Hmm?”

**_You said that we must dress up to get the candy._ **

“I know, but you don’t have to put too much effort into it...And I’m pretty sure we’re our own costume, babe. Since you’ve been my clothes a lot lately, I can think of something and have you work your magic.”

**_Okay, Eddie._ **

•|•

It took Eddie a long time to figure out what to dress up as, but as soon as he finally got it, Venom worked his magic. He decided on something easy, and they will be going out with Eddie dressed as Donnie Darko in his Halloween costume in the movie.

He had hoped that maybe Venom could materialize himself as Frank, but his symbiote said it couldn’t be done. But either way, they will be having fun tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was a success. They went out and took down a lot of bad guys, their favorite being when they saved a girl from getting gang raped by these guys who had followed her for five blocks, attacking from behind. Venom was happy with all the heads he got to bite off and ate them quickly.

When that was finished, they did some trick-or-treating. Eddie was grateful that a lot of the people they went to, catered to the young at heart. By the time Eddie closed the door behind him, he was beat. He dropped down on the couch in front of the TV and sat their bag of candy down on the coffee table.

The reporter turned the TV on and played the movie they had been watching yesterday, but didn’t finish because Eddie was too tired.

**_Today was fun, Eddie._ **

Putting his feet up on the coffee table, Eddie asked “Yeah? You had fun?”

**_Yes. We like Halloween. It should happen more than once a year._ **

“I wish, babe.” Eddie said with a smile. He opened the bag and started digging through until he pulled out a couple mini Hershey bars and a mini Crunch bar. They sat in silence for some time, watching movies and slowly eating their bounty, until the reporter felt his symbiotic costume start to disappear.

Looking down, Eddie watched as black ink slithered down his chest, exposing his skin. “What are you doing?”

**_What does it look like we’re doing, my love?_ **

As more of his skin was exposed, Eddie face grew hot. It’s not the first time they’ve done it, but every time they do, Eddie blushes, and Venom loves it.

**_Ah, there it is. The redness I love so much, beautiful just like you, Eddie._ **

The reporter let the tendrils that moved up his thighs part them before another coiled around his stirring cock. Eddie let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

The symbiote went slow at first, and with how the goo felt around him got him hard quick. Just as Venom started going faster, Eddie felt something try to move under him, and that’s when he opened his eyes.

“N-No. Not there V, not tonight.”

**_No?_ **

“Yeah, no. This is perfect...Tomorrow, I promise.” Relieved when he felt him pull away from under him.

**_Tomorrow then, my love._ **

With Venom, it doesn’t take him long before he’s a writhing mess, moaning like a shameless whore. Surprisingly, he doesn’t get complaints from neighbors. Most of the time the guy across from him would be playing guitar or listening to music, and it drowns them out. And he’s thankful the guy is now considerate when it comes to playing things, remembering what happened when Eddie had asked him to turn it down.

Heat pooled low in his belly, his hands grasped the cushions of the couch, so many fantasies ran wild in his mind. Eddie was positive that Venom could see everything. So close. Venom materialized and brought his grinning face by the reporters.

**_We’re almost there, Eddie. We can feel it, just a little more...Tomorrow will be much better, I can promise you that._ **

His long tongue swiped across his cheek, his neck, and just as the tip teased over one nipple, Eddie was done for.

With a whimper he spilled onto the tendril that gripped him, onto his thighs, and some on his stomach. Eddie and slumped further down the couch, panting.

The symbiote didn’t pull back right away, but his white eyes fell onto the mess that was made.

**_Beautiful._ **

A smile spread across the reporter’s face, and he shook his head. “Best Halloween ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written smut before, (but I’ve read enough to hopefully help with that), please have mercy on me. And the only reason I had Eddie “dress up” as Donnie Darko, is becaus eim literally dressed as Donnie Darko right now xD. And I like the idea of Tom Hardy being dressed up as Donnie :3 <3.


End file.
